


Happy Birthday!

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Birthday Party, M/M, Matt is an asshole, Sadness, Texting, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is left alone on his birthday or is it just an illusion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

It had been some day since Matt had been home, he said he would attend a business meeting with Manson about his new guitar The Drone 001. Mr. Manson needed to know pecific details about the guitar. He then thought about it, Matt was never home anymore not like the good old days. When he would spent his time with Dom, laughing and fooling around. Just like bandmates and partners would do...

Dominic spent his time all alone in their apartment, hovering around like a ghost not really knowing what to do so he went for mindlessly watching TV while drinking booze. He really hoped he wouldn't leave him. It would be so sudden, they have a good relationship. Matt is the one to fuck up, Why would he want to leave him? that question might never be answered. 

After some hours Dominic was drunk and lay sprawled on the couch, he had a short beard from not shaving for a few days. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His skin grey and dead from the lack of sunlight and nutrition he got. He seemed ill. He worried sick wanting to know what happened to Matt. He left a couple of messages but no response came. 

Dominic was desperate. He sighs softly, Texting Chris if he had heard anything from Matt. No reply either. What was going on. He then texted everyone who he thought would know where Matt would be, but no response from them either. 

The recurring thoughts came floating back into his mind, it now clicked all in place. Matt had been acting weird lately, they never went to bed together anymore, most of the time he would come home late and then sleep on the couch and Dom found him gone the next morning. It seemed like Matt wasn't here anymore, too busy doing something else.

Again Dominic took his mobile in hand and dialled the number, again like he expected there was Matt's voicemail. He sighs and throws his phone away, angry. 

He turned around and curled up on the couch. Crying softly. He could not hold up his anger and sadness anymore, he broke down into a sobbing mess. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he would be all alone


End file.
